Computing devices rely on storage devices to store code and data used in the computing devices. Certain memory devices are byte addressable, with memory cells between wordlines and bitlines. With some memory cell technologies, reading the memory cell can cause unintentional changes to the contents of the memory device (referred to as cell disturb). More particularly, the current associated with reading a memory cell can cause a memory device to heat up and cause instability to stored data, as well as using more power. There is a certain amount of current that is necessary to be able to read the memory cell. It will be understood that even best known semiconductor processing techniques result in operations and performance variations both within a memory device as well as from device to device. The traditional approach to read voltage levels typically targets worst case current at the expense of lower sense margins. While current could be increased to improve the sense margins, increasing the current has the negative effects of increasing power consumption as well as causing increased cell disturb. Thus, the traditional approach tends to trade off between sense margin and cell disturb, which can negatively affect read performance.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.